


Sensory Overload

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Drabble, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-26
Updated: 2009-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sensory Overload

Severus knew Harry didn't care much for the blindfold. He could just take off his glasses and not see more than two feet in front of him as it was. However, Severus wanted to play a game and usually Harry liked games. His cock twitched.  
  
Oh, yes, he liked Severus's games.  
  
"What does this smell like?" Severus murmured in Harry's ear. A sharp, rich smell hit his nose.  
  
"Anise, something oily—lanolin."  
  
"Describe the sound you hear," Severus purred.  
  
"Flesh meeting flesh, like your hand sliding up and down on your prick. Oh, God, Severus, you aren't wanking, are you?"  
  
~*~  
  
Harry groaned, his cock straining in his pants now. He heard Severus grunting, then a gasp followed by silence.  
  
"What does this taste like?"  
  
"Come, salty and bitter. Fucking hell, I'm dying here!"  
  
The blindfold fell from his eyes.  
  
Severus was kneeling on the bed, two slick fingers moving in and out of his arse. He turned his head to face Harry.  
  
"What do you see?"  
  
"The man I love, opening himself up for me, for my cock."  
  
Harry stood, shed his pants and climbed up onto the bed behind Severus. He slicked himself with lube, then plunged right in.  
  
~*~  
  
"What do you feel?" Severus asked hoarsely as Harry pulled out completely then slammed in again.  
  
"I feel silky walls, tight, slick heat. I feel you pulling me inside you, like you can't get enough." Harry reached around and grasped Severus's slowly recovering prick.  
  
"I feel your thick cock, the wrinkled skin of your sac, the wiry hair I love to bury my nose in when I suck you." Harry was panting, gasping for breath.  
  
"Fuck," Severus gritted out, pushing back against him. Harry stopped talking and _fucked_. His senses overloaded; he saw stars as his orgasm crashed over him. 


End file.
